Sirius
by carolineflickan
Summary: Följ Sirius på hans första resa till Hogwarts, då han träffar James. One shot. Tråkig titel, ännu tråkigare sammanfattning. Läs novellen ändå. Den följer vad som händer i sjunde boken.


**Sirius**

Klockan tjugo i elva anlände familjen Black till Kings Cross Station i London. Varken Walburga eller Orion hade brytt sig om att kamouflera sig, vilket ledde till att en del mugglare kastade blickar efter dem. Att anpassa sig till mugglarsamhället hade aldrig legat för dem. Sonen Sirius hade tagit på sig ett par vanliga jeans och en vit t-shirt, så om någon tittade på honom, så var det för att han hade med sig en uggla i en bur. Vagnen var även lastad med en stor gammal koffert och en mindre väska. Mellan sina föräldrar gick yngste sonen Regulus. Han hade fortfarande ett år kvar innan han fick börja på Hogwarts.

Som Sirius hade längtat efter den här dagen! Hans kusin Andromeda hade berättat den ena spännande historien om Hogwarts efter den andra. Sirius har knappt kunnat bärga sig, och när han mottog brevet från Hogwarts, det var en av hans livs lyckligaste stunder hittills. Snart kommer han själv att få sätta sin fot på skolan för allra första gången.

En efter en gick de genom portalen till perrong nio och trekvart. På andra sidan var det fullpackat med folk. Ett långt tåg stod och väntade på att fyllas med förväntansfulla elever. Tjocka rökmoln puffade från skorstenen på det glänsande röda loket. Orion hjälpte sin son med att lyfta upp hans koffert, väska och ugglebur i bagagevagnen.

- Ja, hej då med dig, pojk, sade han och lade handen på Sirius axel. Uppför dig ordentligt, tänk på ditt namn.

Sirius gjorde en liten grimas. Hur skulle han kunna glömma sitt namn? Tjatet om den ärevördiga gamla släkten Black hade förföljt honom sedan den dagen han föddes. Han visste mycket väl att hans föräldrar inte tyckte att han levde upp till deras förväntningar. Han var familjens svarta får, eller kanske vita, i det här fallet. Det verkade inte bättre än att hans föräldrar tycktes glädja sig över att han skulle fara iväg. Kanske skulle det äntligen bli folk av honom när han väl hamnat i Slytherin, med sina jämlikar.

Runt omkring dem tog mödrar snyftande farväl av sina söner och döttrar. Kramade om dem så att de nästan tappade andan. Sirius föräldrar verkade inte visa några tecken på att sakna honom det minsta. Walburga Black hade aldrig varit mycket för att krama sina barn. Inte ens när de skulle åka till Skottland och inte komma hem förrän till jul. Hon klappade bara sonen lite omilt på kinden med sin kalla hand och sade liksom sin make att Sirius skulle uppföra sig och inte hitta på några dumheter.

- Vi ses, sade lillebror Regulus och försvann i folkmängden tillsammans med sina föräldrar.

Sirius drog en lättnadens suck. Han hade inte förväntat sig något vidare känslosamt avsked, och han var egentligen inte särskilt ledsen över att lämna familjen. Han klev upp på tåget i samma stund som en annan pojke trängt sig fram till tåget med sina föräldrar.

- Snälla James, lova nu att du uppför dig ordentligt, bad modern samtidigt som hon försökte kamma ned sonens rufsiga svarta hår. Det verkade inte göra någon skillnad, det var fortfarande lika ostyrigt.

- Jag uppför mig väl alltid väl, mamma? sade pojken och fyrade av ett oskyldigt leende.

- Så där ja, sade hans far när han lyckats baxa in sonens packning i bagagevagnen. Här har du en slant till godis, fortsatte han och släppte några mynt i sonens bröstficka.

- Jag kommer att sakna dig så mycket, min lille älskling, sade modern och såg ut att kunna börja gråta vilken sekund som helst. Hon kramade om sonen hårt.

- Och skriv till oss imorgon, sade hans far.

- Jag lovar! James kramade om sin pappa också, innan han klättrade upp på tåget och vinkade till sina föräldrar. Jag skriver imorgon och berättar hur resan och sorteringsceremonin och middagen och de första lektionerna gick! skriker han. Hej då!

Sirius hade tagit plats i första bästa lediga kupé. Han hoppades att kusinen Narcissa inte skulle dyka upp. Hon var fem år äldre och tillhörde naturligtvis Slytherin. Kupédörren öppnades, och en pojke stack in huvudet.

- Är det ledigt här? frågade han glatt. Håret stod på ända och på nästippen satt ett par glasögon som var lite för stora för hans ansikte.

- Visst, mumlade Sirius och kastade en blick på pojken innan han återgick till att stirra ut genom fönstret. Ett slag av melankoli hade träffat honom i samma stund som han satte sig i den tomma kupén. Tänk om det inte _skulle_ bli bättre på Hogwarts?

- Jag heter James, sade pojken och satte sig, drog av sig skorna och lade upp fötterna på sätet mittemot. James Potter. Vad heter du?

- Sirius Black.

- Jaha. Ska du också börja första året?

- Ja.

Innan tåget lämnade stationen satte sig ytterligare tre elever i kupén. Ett par minuter efter att James kom öppnade en rödhårig flicka dörren och frågade med låg röst om hon kunde sitta där. De svarade ja, men ägnade henne inte någon större uppmärksamhet. Hon såg ledsen ut och verkade inte vilja prata med dem heller. Två andra pojkar kom efter en liten stund. De hette Remus och Peter.

Pojkarna hade en väldigt trevlig resa. De köpte godis av tanten med vagnen och skrattade högt åt Sirius och James skämt. De andra pojkarna var lite mer tystlåtna. Den ene såg trött ut, hade ljusbrunt hår och ett ärr över kinden. Den andre var kortare och tjockare, med råttfärgat hår och vattniga ögon. Flickan försvann till en annan kupé efter en stund, tillsammans med en svarthårig pojke som ville hamna i Slytherin.

- Sätter de _mig_ i Slytherin, då åker jag hem, sade James när de andra två lämnat kupén. Åtminstone skriver jag hem till pappa och ber honom prata med rektorn…

När de kom fram till Hogsmeade station många timmar senare, då hade det hunnit bli mörkt. En jättelik karl som hette Hagrid samlade ihop alla förstaårselever och fraktade dem över sjön till skolan i båtar som gick framåt genom magi. Sirius och James satt i samma båt. De hade hunnit lära känna varandra ganska bra under tågresan. Sirius hoppades verkligen att de skulle hamna i samma elevhem.

En respektingivande häxa med svart hår samlat i en stram knut tog emot eleverna när de anlände till skolans entréhall. Hon sade ingenting förrän alla barnen tystnat. Professor McGonagall talade om för dem vad som skulle hända och förde dem sedan in i Stora salen. De äldre eleverna glodde på de yngre när de gick mellan borden.

- Tror de att vi är apor på en djurpark, eller? viskade Sirius till James, som skrattade till och nästan snubblade på en kort flickas mantel.

Sirius behövde inte vänta länge på att bli sorterad. Han var den tredje eleven som ropades fram till Sorteringshatten. Han hade undrat om den där hatten skulle ta minsta hänsyn till var eleven ville hamna. Kanske det fungerade att säga vilket elevhem man inte ville tillhöra? De två elever som redan sorterats, Ethan Avery och Annabelle Banks hade hamnat i Slytherin respektive Hufflepuff. Sirius såg sin kusin bland havet av elever.

- Jag tänker i alla fall inte sätta mig vid _ditt_ bord, tänkte han. Det kändes som en evighet innan han äntligen hörde hattens röst inuti sitt huvud.

- Här finns det gott om talang och begåvning, ser jag, sade Sorteringshatten. Och mod, och lojalitet. Men ska du verkligen hamna i Slytherin, där jag placerat dina fränder?

- Nej, viskade Sirius. Inte Slytherin…

- Jag håller med dig, sade hatten. Därför får det bli Gryffindor! Sirius andades lättad ut. Eleverna vid gryffindorbordet hurrade och tjoade när han satte sig bland dem. Narcissa såg nästan chockad ut. När Sirius mötte hennes blick tittade hon bort. Han var inte särskilt förvånad. Om något ord kunde beskriva hans blonda kusin, så var det ordet högfärdig.

En kvart senare var alla förstaårselever sorterade in i sina elevhem. Sirius jublade högst av alla när James hamnade i Gryffindor. Elevhemmet berikades med två andra pojkar, Remus och Peter, och några flickor. Flickan från tåget hamnade i samma elevhem som dem. Hennes vän från tåget hade uppenbarligen fått sin önskan om att hamna i Slytherin uppfylld. Hon satt och tittade efter honom och såg lite besviken ut.

- Ett par ord innan vi påbörjar vår stora festmåltid, sade rektor Dumbledore. Hugg in!

Sirius mötte James blick. Båda log. Det här skulle nog bli sju härliga år…


End file.
